Turnstiles
__TOC__ Introduction Turnstiles provide a command-free way for individual citizens and rulers alike to restrict access to certain locations throughout the world of Eleutheria. This highly customizable plugin (Turnstile , designed by Codisimus) gives the creator the ability to restrict entrance into locations by payment of money or items, as specified. The turnstile itself can be a single fence post, fence gate, wooden door, or iron door, which opens or temporarily disappears when the citizen clicks the linked button or pressure plate (in the case of the fence posts) or opens the passage (in the case of gates and doors), automatically deducting a customizable amount of currency. After the citizen passes, the fence block reappears or the door closes. All money deducted instantly enters the account of the turnstile's owner or the bank that the owner designates. Turnstiles can also charge items by linking a chest instead of a button. When the citizen deposits the required item into the chest, the turnstile opens. Turnstiles cost 5 denarii 'to place. Quick Command Reference /ts make Name /ts link Name /ts price Name Price /ts price Name ItemID Amount /ts owner Name Player /ts bank Name Bank /ts unlink Name /ts delete Name /ts earned Name /ts list - Lists all Turnstiles /ts info Name - Gives info of Turnstile Name /ts help - Displays Turnstile help page Tutorial for Creating a Turnstile Before activating the turnstile, place a fence block in a passageway where you want the turnstile, and place a button nearby. This button will be linked to the turnstile. NOTE: Remember to provide another button on the interior of the restricted space and link it as well, or individuals can be trapped inside. Additionally, you could place another turnstile nearby for exiting the space. Once you have placed the turnstile block and button or pressure plate, aim your view at the block and type: '/ts make Name This converts the block into a turnstile. Because there may be scores, if not hundreds, of turnstiles in the future, the wise citizen will adhere to these naming conventions for the Name, for the sake of simplicity: Name-Description (ex. "madflavius-MineshaftA") Next, aim your cursor at the button or pressure plate you wish to operate the turnstile, and type: /ts link Name This links the button or pressure plate to the turnstile, so that when either is pressed, the turnstile will disappear, allowing passage. To set the price for the turnstile, type: /ts price Name Price or /ts price Name ItemID Amount The former sets the price in currency of opening the turnstile; the latter sets the price to a specific item in a specific amount. /ts owner Name Player ' Sets Player to receive all money from turnstile Name. '/ts bank Name Bank Sets Bank to receive all money from turnstile Name. /ts unlink Name Unlinks the button at target location from Turnstile Name. /ts delete Name Deletes the Turnstile Name and unlink all buttons. /ts earned Name Shows income of Turnstile Name. /ts info Name Gives info of Turnstile Name. /ts help Displays Turnstile help page. Turnstile Signs Turnstile signs are regular signs specially linked so they display and update information about a specific turnstile. Each sign can automatically update information, and are formatted as follows: *Line 1: ts link *Line 2: Name *Line 3: Type 1 *Line 4: Type 2 The types of information that can be displayed are: *Name: The name of the Turnstile *Price: The amount of money to use the Turnstile *Cost: The item cost to use the Turnstile *Counter: The amount of Players who used the Turnstile *Money: The amount of money the Turnstile has earned *Items: The amount of items the Turnstile has earned *Access: Whether the Turnstile is public or private *Status: Whether the Turnstile is open, free, or locked Category:Game Mechanics